Fred Weasley : The Untold Story
by Nikki M Dubeau
Summary: So basically Fred Weasley lead a secret life for the last few years before his death and George finds out that his twin wasn't who he thought he was when he meets Moanna, Fred's secret girlfriend. Rated M because it might get a little intense later on.
1. Chapter 1

It had been several weeks since Voldemort's death

It had been several weeks since Voldemort's death. The wizarding world was in celebration, and the only sadness that remained were the mourning's over the deaths of so many innocent witches and wizards.

The Weasley family had moved on since the death of Fred, or tried to. The somber atmosphere of the Burrow, however, was about as cheerful as a graveyard. George moped around the house, and hadn't spoken since the death of his beloved twin. Percy decided to move back in, finally realizing that family was more important than work. Ron was spending a good portion of his time in his room with his new girlfriend, Hermione. Harry and Ginny were together again, and couldn't be happier. Bill and Fleur constantly checked on everyone at the burrow, but still lived in their cottage. Molly and Arthur always tried to cheer everyone up, but had little success.

It was a Tuesday morning and George laid in his empty room staring at the ceiling. Flashbacks of the night his twin was murdered reverberated in his head. He tried to think of what Fred would say to him, but he couldn't even bring himself to imagine his brother. He sighed and glanced out the window. The sun was beginning to rise and the dark outline of a bird was heading towards the Burrow.

After a minute George managed to get out of bed and walk over to the window. He opened it and realized the owl was flying towards his window. Finally the owl landed on the window sill and hooted softly, holding out it's leg, which carried a roll of parchment. George took the parchment and stroked the owl before giving it an owl treat. After it finished the treat it took off flying, hooting loudly before disappearing beyond the trees.

George took the parchment and sat on his bed. He unrolled it and read softly to himself.

"_My Dearest Fred,_

_ Bonjour! I'm writing to see how you've been. I was so thrilled to read of You-Know-Who's death, and simply had to find out how happy you must be! I am also writing to find out when I'll get to meet your family, or if they even know about me yet. I miss you so much, and if it's alright with you, I'll be able to visit you in about a week. So please let me know. I can't believe how long it's been since we've started courting, I never thought that a long distance relationship would work out. I hope to see you soon! Please reply ASAP! I love you so much and can't wait to see you. Au revoir for now!_

_ Love Always,_

_ Moanna"_

George's mouth stood agape. Fred never told him that he had a girlfriend. Then the thought hit him, how would he tell Moanna that she would never see Fred again? He couldn't possibly lie and say he was Fred. He had no ear, and Fred obviously had an ear and he didn't know if she knew about him losing an ear. He didn't know what Fred told her about anyone. The frustration of Fred's secret life made George clench his fist. Maybe this was just a cruel joke? But then again, what kind of sick pervert would do this to him? He had to know. He stomped out of his room and stormed downstairs.

"Who the hell wrote this?!" He screamed.

"George, language." His father said calmly.

"Wrote what?" Asked Percy and who was sipping some coffee.

"This letter addressed to Fred!! Someone bloody well admit to it because I'm not laughing." He said angrily.

"That's sick. I honestly don't know why anyone in this room would do that…we all loved Fred and we all love you, dear, and we would never do anything to upset you while you're in this state." His mother said softly.

"May I see the letter, George?" Harry asked looking at George.

George threw the letter at Harry and stomped back up the stairs and slammed the door to his room. Harry looked over the letter and paused at the end.

"Moanna…" He mumbled. "The name is so familiar…wait…she's from Beauxbatons!" He said loudly. "I remember now, Fleur was talking to her during the Yule Ball. That's the only way Fred could have met her…three years ago during the Tri-Wizard Tournament while Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were at Hogwarts!"

"Wait…Fred had a girlfriend?" Ron asked, his mouth full of toast.

"I guess so. I'm almost positive she's one of Fleur's friends." Harry said putting the letter down. "Wow…I can't believe Fred was leading such a secret life that even his twin didn't know about."

Ginny took the letter and read it to herself. "Well I think I'll go talk to him. I _am _a girl after all." She excused herself from breakfast and kissed Harry of the cheek before heading upstairs to her big brothers room. She stopped for a moment before knocking softly.


	2. Chapter 2

There was complete silence, so Ginny knocked again.

"George? It's Ginny…can I come in?" She asked softly trying to open the door. It was locked. "George let me in."

"What do you want?" George asked dangerously, cracking open the door.

"To talk."

"Fine." He let her in and sat on his bed. She took a seat on Fred's old bed.

"George, this letter isn't a joke." She said handing it to him. "Harry thinks Moanna is from Beauxbatons. Fred must've met her during the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"What? Why wouldn't he tell me?" George pouted.

"He just didn't want you to know I suppose. I'm sure he would have told you in time had he not been killed." She said softly.

Her words pained George to hear. Tear formed in his eyes. "But he's dead so that doesn't matter anymore." He said coldly.

Ginny stood up, her anger flaring. "Stop this pity me bullshit." She said sternly. "I lost a big brother, mom and dad lost a son and you lost a twin. WE ALL ARE SUFFERING. So grow the bloody hell up and deal with that fact your anger isn't going to bring him back."

George's expression went blank and he looked down at the floor. "You're right. He's gone. Nothing is going to bring him back." He said softly. "But tell me Gin, how am I am I going to tell Moanna her boyfriend of three years is dead?"

"Write her a letter. Invite her here. But don't sign it so technically we wouldn't be lying about the letter being from Fred." She said simply.

"Touché. You really are a Weasley." George chuckled, for the first time in weeks. "What do I write?"

"How about…Dear Moanna, Please come to the Burrow anytime you want. See you soon." Ginny said after a moment of thinking.

"Good enough." George scribbled out a short letter and grabbed his owl out of it's cage. "Bring this to Moanna as fast as you can. Here's the address." He showed the owl the parchment that Moanna's letter came on. It hooted affectionately as George tied the letter to it's leg. "Now hurry." It hooted softly before taking off out the window.

Ginny smiled. "Don't worry George. Everything will work out fine." She said hugging him before walking out of the room.

George sighed and sat on his twins bed. He looked at one of the many pictures of him and Fred on the bureau. Both of them were waving and laughing at their joke shop. All those good times seemed to have happened so long ago. George didn't think he'd ever be happy again. Without Fred, he was nothing.

A soft knock came at his door. George said nothing, but the door opened slowly and the face of his older brother Bill appeared. Bill stepped in and closed the door.

"Hey George." He said walking over and sitting next to George on the bed.

"Bill." George said curtly.

"How are you feeling?" Bill asked smiling slightly.

George shrugged. "Well how would you feeling if you found that that your twin was leading a secret life?"

"Secret life? How secret are we talking?" Bill asked, interested.

"He had a secret girl friend for three years and never said anything to me! We were best friends and brothers…why didn't he tell me?!" George said irritably.

"Maybe he didn't want you to know." Bill said simply. "I'm sure he would have told you eventually."

"That's what Ginny said." George sighed. "The girl is probably going to come and visit and I'm going to have to break it to her that the love of her life is dead."

Bill frowned. "That's not going to be easy. Seriously, don't stretch it out. Break it to her softly, be compassionate. Take it from a guy who knows women."

"Thanks. I'll do my best." George mumbled. Bill pat him on the back.

"Come down and say hello to Fleur. She's always in a happy mood…maybe she'll cheer you up." Bill said getting up and leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

George rolled his eyes

George rolled his eyes. He never really liked Fleur, but since she was married to his brother he had to pretend. After taking a deep breath he got up and left his room. He strolled down the stairs. Fleur's voice was heard in the kitchen and George sighed. He stepped into the kitchen and a squeal of joy came from Fleur.

"Oh George! I did not think I would be seeing you while I was 'ere!" She said in her heavily accented voice. "'arry and everyone said you were still upset."

"Hi Fleur, always an absolute joy to see you." George said sarcastically.

Fleur obviously hadn't noticed the hint of sarcasm because she hugged George, making him want to be sick.

"So tell me, is there anything I can 'elp with? Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?" She asked sweetly, flipping her sliver hair.

George shook his head. "No. I'm good. Thanks though." He said in a ruder tone than he meant.

Fleur looked slightly offended but didn't say anything. George walked out of the kitchen and stepped outside. It was already after noon. The sun was high in the sky, and it was muggy outside. George looked around for any sight of his owl. It was no where in sight. He wondered if Moanna had gotten the letter yet. He expected that she would apparate as soon as she'd gotten it so he was expecting her anytime.

The door behind George opened and Hermione walked out. She smiled sweetly at him and looked out at the garden.

"Nice day outside." She said conversationally.

"I guess." George shrugged.

"Well just think George, at least you still have almost everyone in your family. I have no one outside this house. Remember how I had to use a memory erasing charm on my parents to think that they had no daughter?" She said sadly.

"Oh yeah…I'm sorry…I'm just really bummed out about Fred." He said depressively.

"I'm not saying that you have to be a ball of sunshine. It's just, we all lost someone we loved…you of all people have a right to be upset. I'm just saying, I know how you feel." Hermione said kindly, touching his arm. "I'm here if you need to talk. Anytime."

George smiled slightly. "Thanks Hermione. Can you have someone let me know when Fleur leaves?"

She laughed. "Why do you think I'm out here?" She said giggling. "I can't stand the girl." She added in a whisper. "Plus I'm sure they'll come out here to apparate when they leave."

"Oh yeah." He sighed. "So I'll have to see her again before she leaves."

"Me too." Hermione said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

A loud hoot was heard as George's owl came into sight. George held out his arm and the owl landed on it. It hooted happily and nipped at George's fingers affectionately.

"Did she get the letter?" George asked. "Is she coming?"

The owl hooted excitedly and flapped it's wings.

"Well that's good. Now why don't you go rest?" George said. The owl flew off and went into an open window of the Burrow.

"You invited Fred's girlfriend?" Hermione asked.

"I had to. I'm not going to write that her boyfriend is dead." He said frowning.

"That was probably a good idea." Hermione said nodding.

"Yeah…" George said before he was cut off by a loud pop in the garden.

Hermione and George both jumped. "Someone just apparated here!" Hermione said, surprised.


	4. Chapter 4

The girl walked over to the porch and smiled brightly

The girl walked over to the porch and smiled brightly. She was medium height, slightly chubby, and had black hair that was chin-length, straight and had a single streak of bright blue on the left side of her hair.

"Bonjour!" She said happily. "I'm Moanna!"

"You're Moanna?" George asked.

"Oui." She smiled. "Where is Fred?"

Hermione smiled and walked back in the house. George went pale. This was the moment he'd been dreading. "Shall we walk Moanna? I'm Fred's twin brother George."

Moanna glanced at George's missing ear and smiled at him again. "Zat sounds good." She said cheerfully.

George walked down the steps. "So I see you got the letter?"

"I certainly did and apparated as soon as I could." She said looking around the backyard.

"Well I need to tell you something about Fred." George said, his expression blank.

"Oh? What about 'im?" She asked.

"He's…"

"He's what?" Moanna raised her eyebrow.

"Well…you remember how the Daily Prophet reported the death of Voldemort and how there was a massive battle?" George asked, looking at her.

"Oui, of course." She nodded. "I do not know 'ow I could forget something like zat." She laughed softly.

"So many people were involved in that battle, including myself and everyone else I knew. Including my brother." George looked down at the grass.

"And?"

George took a breath. "Fred was killed in that battle."

Moanna was silent. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth stood agape. "Killed?" She repeated.

"I'm sorry Moanna."

"But…'e did not even tell me zat 'e was going to fight…" She said sadly. "I never said farewell…"

"Nothing could have prevented this…he was killed by a death eater. If it helps, I know how it feels…you know, to lose someone you love." George said sympathetically.

"Merci George. I can only imagine how miserable you must be to lose a twin…" She said softly touching his hand softly. "You know George, perhaps my relationship with Fred would not 'ave lasted…I do live over in France afterall."

"Don't say that…just because you lived so far away doesn't mean the relationship wouldn't have worked…I knew Fred really well…he would never hurt someone he loved. Never." George smiled slightly.

Moanna had tears in her eyes. "Zat means a lot. I just can't believe I didn't get to see 'im one last time…I 'ad not seen 'im for months and 'e planned to introduce me to ze family when I came to see 'im…" She said repressing sobs.

"I could introduce you to everyone. I mean, you have a right to know his family- I'm sure he told you about all of us." George rubbed her back.

She sniffled loudly and wiped her eyes. "Oui…'e told me about everyone. You wouldn't mind introducing me?"

"Of course not. Any friend of Fred is a friend of mine, and I'm sure the family will love you." George took her hand. "Come on. Everyone should still be in the kitchen."

The two walked into the Burrow and the voices of the family were heard in the kitchen. George poked his head in the kitchen and took a step in, Moanna followed him. Before either could say anything Fleur squealed with uncontained joy.

"MOANNA!! MON AMIS!!" She screamed and ran over and hugged Moanna.

"Fleur?! 'ow are you? I 'ave missed you so!" Moanna said hugging Fleur.

"Everyone! This is my dear friend Moanna!" Fleur said happily.

George took a step next to Moanna. "Moanna was Fred's girlfriend."

The room went silent. Looks were exchanged between several members of the family.


	5. Chapter 5

"You 'ave 'eard correctly

"You 'ave 'eard correctly. I am Fred's girlfriend." Moanna said smiling shyly. "I'm Moanna."

There was still an awkward silence around the room, until Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat.

"I'm Molly, Fred's mother." Molly said smiling. "Nice to meet you dear."

Everyone went around the table and introduced themselves.

"Arthur, I'm his dad."

"Ron, I'm his younger brother."

"I'm Hermione. I'm Ron's girlfriend."

"I'm Ginny. I'm his little sister."

"I'm Harry. I was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team with Fred. I was also a friend." Harry smiled. "And I'm also Ginny's boyfriend."

"Percy." He said looking up from his newspaper, and smiling curtly.

"Percy's Fred's brother too. I'm Bill. I'm the oldest Weasley brother." Bill smiled charmingly, making even his horribly scarred face look attractive.

Moanna beamed. "It is wonderful to meet all of you finally! Fred told me about everyone 'ere!"

"Fred hasn't told us anything about you honey, but why don't you sit down and I'll make you some lunch." Molly said busying herself at the stove.

Moanna and George sat down between Percy and Ginny. After a few minutes Mrs. Weasley was serving everyone soup and sandwiches. Bill and Fleur took their leave and everyone else situated themselves around the table and chatted while eating.

"So Moanna, how did you meet Fred?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, it is a wonderful story! I was trained at Beauxbatons Academy. I went to 'ogwarts for ze Tri-Wizard Tournament." She began. "At ze Yule Ball, I saw 'im with his date. I told myself zat I needed to meet 'im. There was something about 'im, just 'is presence was marvelous. So after ze last song, I pulled 'im aside and introduced myself. I told 'im zat I 'ad been admiring 'im from afar all night long." She smiled. "I will always remember what 'e said to me. 'Well Moanna, looks like you'll 'ave to be ze man in ze relationship because you have ze pickup lines all set.' And we spent ze night on ze shore of ze lake talking and ze rest is history. We were together ever since."

"That sounds like something Fred would say." Ginny laughed. "Who knew Fred could be romantic!"

"Oh 'e was so romantic. 'e came to France several times just to see me!"

"He did?" George asked, interested. "When?"

"Well zere was a good reason why 'e didn't pass his classes towards ze end of 'is school career. 'e would skip zem to come see me." She said smiling.

"So he would just aparate to France to see you?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"Oui. And 'e would always bring me my favorite candy, fizzing whizbees." Moanna smiled sadly to herself.

"Well that explains why he had so many of the damn things in his trunk." George chuckled. "He hated them and I never knew why he always seemed to have whizbees with him."

"I guess I'm ze reason for that." Moanna grinned. She was trying to hard to be chipper around her loves family, but the word of Fred's death kept coming to mind. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to keep this fake happy façade on.

George noticed Moanna's smile fading a little. "Hey Moanna, would you like to see some pictures of Fred and I upstairs? Maybe you could have one to remember him if you'd like…" He said softly.

Realizing that he knew she was holding back tears, she smiled weakly. "Oh zat would be lovely." Her and George excused themselves from the table and went upstairs.


End file.
